Sueño y Despertar
by Leona Orochi
Summary: ¿Todo Matantei Loki Ragnarok fue un sueño? Loki ha despertado y se enfrentará a la verdad... Terminado
1. Sueño

**Hola lectores:**

**Para leer este fanfic recomiendo que tenga un poco de conocimiento de mitología nórdica (la parte de Loki).**

**Ni Matantei Loki Ragnarok ni la Mitología Nórdica me pertenecen, sólo hice uso de ellas para dar crédito a mi imaginación.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Leona Orochi.**

**----- ----- ----- -----**

**Sueño**

_- Loki, despierta… Loki, despierta… …_

Una melodiosa voz familiar llamaba al Dios del Caos, era la voz mas dulce, bella y armoniosa (así era la única forma de describir lo hermosa que le parecía a él) la cual sólo puede pertenecer a una singular chica misteriosa que aclamaba su estado consiente. Él no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos y ver quien lo ha llamado.

- Ya es hora de levantarse, Sr. Loki – dijo el dulce Yamino como de costumbre.

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo cavilar al darse cuenta que era su hijo quien lo despertó como todos los días -- _Vaya que eso fue extraño, pero de seguro fue porque estaba durmiendo _-- pensó sin chistar.

- Sr. Loki, si no se levanta pronto no tendrá tiempo de desayunar.

- … - frotándose los ojos – de acuerdo – aceptó no muy convencido.

Así fue como se salió de la cama para poder alistarse y dejar su atuendo de dormir.

Una vez ya bien vestido se dirigió al comedor donde lo esperaban sus dos hijos y E-chan.

- Buenos días, Sr. Loki – saludó el fantasmita.

- Hola papá – saludaron muy alegres los progenitores.

- Buenos días – contestó ante tal recibimiento y acarició al espíritu que rápidamente se postró en su cabeza.

- Sólo lo esperábamos a usted – finalizó el chico de lentes.

De está manera se desayunó tranquilamente sin ninguna molestia, así continuaron las horas hasta que llegó Mayura.

- Hola, Loki – saludó muy alegre al momento en que entró a la oficina del supuesto niño - ¿hay algún misterio el día de hoy? – preguntó con sus habituales gafas.

- No, nada de momento – dijo fríamente.

- ¡Oh! – dijo con pesar – que mala suerte.

- Traigo té – interrumpió un joven peliverde.

- Que atento de tu parte, Yamino – decía más contenta Mayura – con eso de que es sábado y vine lo más rápido que pude no pude comer bien.

Loki se limitó a ver la escena con su habitual calma, observó como la pelirrosa comenzaba a comer su pastel mientras su hijo servía el té y Fenrir puso su rostro de cachorrito para que la joven le diera de comer.

Entonces él siente pesado sus ojos, se los frota con ambas manos pero al volver a dirigir su vista donde estaban sus acompañantes ya no se encontraban.

- ¿A dónde se fueron todos? – y con cada segundo su duda crecía.

Se sintió confundido ante su soledad por lo que se levantó para dirigirse al centro de la habitación pero ni bien camina y ahí aparece una chica de anteojos (ella vestía unas sandalias, un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que ondeaba y su larga cabellera suelta y vibrante).

- Hell…. ¿eres tú? – su sorpresa no tenía igual.

- Querido padre, ya se acerca la hora – dijo mientras alzó su mano derecha en la que apareció un reloj de arena con poca arena – sólo te estamos esperando.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir? ¿qué pasa?

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta pues su hija se desvaneció.

_- Loki, Loki…. Despierta, por favor, despierta_

-- _M-Mayura _--

E inmediatamente Loki vuelve en sí y se da cuenta que sigue sentado junto a su escritorio.

-- _Parece que todo fue un sueño_ -- pensaba el Dios -- _pero eso fue muy extraño_ --

- Loki ¿estás bien? – preguntó una preocupada Mayura que estaba situada al lado derecho del _niño_.

- No te preocupes, sólo me distraje un segundo

- En ese caso, ¿porqué no salimos a caminar? Ya tiene tiempo que no vamos por un misterio, sobre todo te sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco.

- Mmm… me parece una buena idea – respondió para así ponerse de pie – Yamino, Fenrir, ¿vienen?

- Lo siento Sr. Loki pero hoy me llega un paquete de pescados pedidos desde su lugar de exportación por lo que tengo que esperar – contestó la serpiente.

- Si, además que como es pescado lo cocinará inmediatamente – y se hizo agua la boca al pensar en los manjares que podría preparar su hermano.

Fue así como Mayura, Loki y E-chan salieron (obviamente Mayura no puede ver al espíritu). Los tres paseaban por el parque tranquilamente y decidieron comprar unos helados para pasar el rato en una banca.

- ¡Ahh! Que tranquilo son estos días – dijo seguida de un suspiro.

- Mayura, deberías apreciar los buenos momentos – interpuso el striker.

- Lo se, pero con eso de que no hay misterios… que tristeza.

Y permanecieron callados por un momento.

- Oye Loki – interrumpió - ¿Qué pasó con Spica?

- Ah, ella… - se puso a recordar – es que salió este fin de semana para visitar a los ancianos que cuidaba, es que los extrañaba mucho.

- Lastima con ella que no recuerde quien es…

Pero son interrumpidos por los gritos de unos dulces.

- ¡Compren! ¡Compren aquí los más deliciosos dulces de toda la región! ¿Son muy buenos y económicos!

- Narugami ¿acaso este es otro de tus trabajos?

- Así es Loki, estos dulces son muy buenos, además que como es aniversario de la empresa hay promoción.

- ¿Promoción? ¿ ¡Dónde!? – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- Por favor, dime que no es…

Si, muy a pesar del Dios del Fuego se trató de la presencia de Frey, _El Fastidioso Frey_ como él prefería decirle.

- Dame la promoción – reclamó Frey a Thor.

- Sólo es por persona – recalcó Narugami.

- Pues cuéntanos a mí y a él – señalando a Heimdall pues donde va Frey, éste jala a Heimdall, lo que significa molestia para el Striker.

- No me jales, que yo no quería venir – pronunció furioso el pelimorado pero ni le prestaron atención ya que Frey vio a la joven Daidouji.

- ¡Princesa de mis sueños!

- Hola Kaito, hola Kazumi – respondió con tranquilidad la muchacha.

Loki que quería pasar un día tranquilo para despejar su mente no puede hacerlo ya que fue interrumpido por toda esa muchedumbre. Le dio flojera ver todo eso por lo que decidió irse a sentar pero fue cuando todo calló y volvió a quedar completamente solo, incluso sin E-chan.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Otra vez? ¿Hell?

Pero el Dios de las Travesuras estaba muy equivocado, en lugar de aparecer su querida hija comenzaron a aparecer tres mujeres, cada una vestía hermosos vestidos de sacerdotisas (uno era amarillo, otro azul y el ultimo rojo, todos en tonos muy claros que llegaban a difuminarse con lo blanco) se trataban de las Norns.

- _El Dios del Caos despertó la furia de los demás Dioses… _- inició Urd.

_- Por lo que fue encerrado para así darle una lección… _- siguió Verdande.

_- Aunque, pronto se liberará y todo lo destruirá… - _prosiguió Skuld.

- _**Y así llamar al Ragnarok**_ – finalizaron las tres al unísono.

- Chicas, ¿qué quieren decir con ello? – preguntaba muy desconcertado.

Pero ninguna dice nada pues desaparecen paulatinamente con el viento.

_- Loki, despierta… Loki, Loki…. Despierta._

- ¡Mayura! ¿dónde estás? ¡dime que está pasando!

En eso aparecen dos cuervos, Hugin y Munin, comienzan a girar en el cielo, cada vez más rápido para dar forma a una especie de ojo, al cabo de un momento se ve un ojo rojo.

- El ojo de Odín… ¡ ¿Qué quieres está vez?! – reclamó el Striker, pero como lo dejaron con la misma intriga.

Del ojo comenzó a distinguirse una silueta, la figura pertenece a un hombre alto y apuesto, de larga cabellera, se trataba del mismo Odín en persona.

- Aun no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? – dijo con seriedad el padre de los Dioses.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – pero en eso se da cuenta que ha abandonado su cuerpo infantil y se encuentra en su verdadero ser - ¿porqué haces esto?

- No has pagado por tus crímenes por lo que debes sufrir eternamente.

Odín levanta su brazo derecho para así arrojarle a Loki un líquido verdoso que al contacto a su piel lo quema.

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó al sentir ese gran dolor - ¿qué me pasa ahora?

Su pregunta se debía a que ahora se encontraba en un lugar rocoso, lleno de piedras secas, un lugar solitario que el no reconocía pero que siente cierta familiaridad.

Estaba solo hasta que…

- _Loki, Loki… despierta…_

- ¿Eh? Esa voz, yo se de quien es…. ¿Mayura? ¿Mayura Daidouji?

_- Loki, despierta, por favor, Loki_…

- No, no le pertenece a ella, es… es de…

- _Loki, amado esposo, despierta, no me abandones._

_- _Si, ya me acuerdo, eres tú… Sigyn.

**Continuará…**


	2. Despertar

**Despertar**

- _Loki, amado esposo, despierta, no me abandones._

_- _Si, ya me acuerdo, eres tú… Sigyn.

Loki abre sus ojos y se encuentra con una hermosa mujer de blanca tez, bella figura, cabello largo y rubio, con unos grandes y maravillosos ojos de color rubí. (N/A: Es la misma figura de Mayura sólo que un par de años mayor, y su cabello en lugar de ser rosado es de color del mismísimo oro.)

- Loki, por fin despertaste – dijo la Diosa con una rebosante alegría.

- Ya, tranquila, no pasa nada… - dijo el striker para consolarla pero en eso trata de corresponder el abrazo de su acompañante y se da cuenta que está atado a unas grandes rocas.

En eso él voltea a ver todo su entorno con cautela. No había duda, él se encontraba en unas montañas, en un pequeño llano junto a una gran roca, atado, a unos centímetros de su cabeza se ubica un orbe en el cual caen gota por gota un veneno que es capaz de carcomer la piel de cualquier mortal pero para un Dios sólo provoca un dolor penetrante más no mortal.

Al final fija su vista en aquella hermosa mujer.

- Amado Loki, me tenías preocupada.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – tratando de entender todo.

- Loki, ¿acaso aquel sueño te ha afectado? ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar? – y comenzó a pensar.

Es cuando vuelve a él el recuerdo de su más brillante jugarreta a los Dioses: destruir la supuesta invulnerabilidad de Balder, aunque su muerte fue el resultado de esto y también el sufrimiento de su gemelo Hodur por ser injustamente castigado. Recordó como Odín mandó a atarlo con el castigo del veneno. También como Sigyn se mantuvo a su lado para cuidarle y que le veneno no le lastimase, colocando un cuenco sobre su cabeza, pero de ahí todo se volvió confuso.

- Si, pero… ¿qué fue lo último que me pasó?

- Un día, mientras yo me lavaba, el cuenco se llenó y unas gotas te cayeron. Eran las primeras gotas que te tocaron por lo que sufriste mucho y ante tus alaridos de dolor regresé lo más rápido que pude para vaciarlo. Cuando me dispuse a ver tu estado me percaté que quedaste inconciente. Desde entonces has estado dormido, soñando, y me preocupé mucho – dijo mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos – muchos dijeron que lo más probable es que ya habías muerto. Hasta se corrió el rumor que con la primera gota de veneno habías caído muerto.

-- _Así que dormido_ -- comenzó a meditar el Dios -- _Eso quiere decir que todo eso de ser expulsado, ser detective y las peleas con Odín fueron un simple sueño… eso explica muchas cosas tontas como que Heimdall abandonara el Bifrost (el puente arcoiris, la entrada a Asgard) sólo por venganza o que Freya me amara con tanta locura a sabiendas que ella está casada con Od _--.

En eso, él vuelve a dirigir su mirada a su esposa.

-- _Ahora entiendo porque siempre me sentía tan bien con Daidouji. El ser de Mayura de seguro fue creada por mi subconsciente en base de Sigyn. Hasta su figura es casi la misma con la única diferencia de la cabellera. Ella aun a pesar de sufrir se ha mantenido a mi lado_ --.

En eso se da cuenta que ella no aguanta más y deja fluir todas su lagrimas sin restricción alguna.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

- Nada, sólo que volvemos a estar juntos y tus hijos estarán felices ahora que los vuelva a visitar, pues se sintieron muy mal cuando les informé de tu castigo.

- ¿Los has visitado? – le sorprendió mucho saber eso ya que sus hijos no la aceptaban del todo.

- Si, Hell me envía a uno de sus más veloces bestias para poder viajar sin ningún problema y siempre regresar a tiempo para poder vaciar el cuenco y que el veneno no te dañe.

Normalmente le envío una carta acerca de tu estado, se las mando por medio de uno de sus súbditos. Pero si, he visitado a todos tus queridos hijos.

- Por favor, dime como están – pidió Loki.

- Como tú desees. Siempre visito a Jormungand, en todas mis visitas le arrojo unas hermosas joyas u otros presentes pues en una ocasión me dijiste que le encanta conseguir objetos interesantes. A base de unos espíritus del mar me informo que se encuentra tranquilo y agradecido por mis obsequios.

Después voy a ver a Fenrir. Al principio no quería mi presencia pero por estar junto a ti cargo con tu aroma y eso era lo que siempre gustó, sentir a su padre cerca. Cada vez que me quedo le canto todos los sucesos y estados del Asgard.

Por último y más lejano es el inframundo para ver a la dulce Hell – en eso le dedica una dulce sonrisa a su esposo.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Hell, Sigyn?

- No, nada importante, sólo que cuando voy a hablar con ella, ella siempre utiliza una túnica que la cubre totalmente, creo que no quiere que vea su parte oscura, aun es reservada conmigo. Pero eso no importa, cada vez que estoy con ella conversamos de muchas cosas: sobre ti, sobre sus hermanos, de los libros que le gustan… eso me recuerda que mientras dormías me pidió que te leyera unos libros.

- Ella siempre tan dulce conmigo – y se deja caer su cuerpo lastimándose con sus ataduras.

Sigyn se acerca para ver si se formaba alguna herida aunque no era necesario pues no paso nada pero es cuando ella queda mirando las ataduras y Loki se da cuenta.

- Nunca voy a perdonar a Odín por lo que te hizo.

- Loki… no, no digas…

- El castigo era para mí, no tenía que meter a mis hijos y menos a los tuyos.

- Vali… Narvi… - sólo bajó la cabeza tratando de no mostrar su rostro y no ver las viseras de su hijo las cuales sujetaban a su amado.

- Ya has sufrido mucho por mí, mis hijos han sido castigados también…

La mujer escuchaba el tono de voz del Dios del Fuego y sabía a que iba todo por lo que dio unos pasos atrás separándose de él.

- … Ya he dormido suficiente, mi descanso me ha proveído de más fuerza… - él se acomodaba y comenzó a jalar sus ataduras - … ¡es hora de la venganza! – logrando su libertad.

Se puso de pie y se paró junto a su esposa la cual pudo abrazar después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – preguntó ella con interés.

- Iré por mis hijos, los liberaré y… - viéndola a los ojos – ya veremos.

En eso llega una bestia.

- ¿Qué quiere esa criatura? – preguntó Loki.

- No te preocupes, es la bestia de Hell, se supone que hoy la visitaría.

- Quiero que vayas con ella – su esposa iba a protestar pero la calla colocando su dedo índice en los hermosos labios de ella – no te preocupes, como te dije, iré por mis hijos y te veré ahí de nueva cuenta.

- Loki… - se separó sin ante darle un beso.

Así, Loki fue primero por Jormungand para sacarlo de las profundidades del océano. El padre le informó de su plan de ir por sus otros hijos, la serpiente feliz de verlo y de poder ir por sus hermanos no dudó y aceptó. Loki montó sobre la bestia y se encaminaron a las cuevas.

Una vez en la cueva una gran criatura hacía un gran escándalo pero al sentir el aroma de su familia se calmó. Jormungand, con su veneno, deshizo las ataduras de su hermano. Después de contarle al lobo de lo planeado se encaminaron al inframundo para llegar a los dominios de Hell.

Ellos entraron a su castillo y se dirigieron al salón principal donde los esperaban las dos mujeres.

- ¡Padre! – fue el saludo que dio la hija al momento de abrazar al susodicho – Sigyn me ha informado de tu despertar y tu liberación, estoy tan feliz.

- Hell – mientras la abrazaba – mi pequeña, pero sabes que no me gusta que te cubras.

La chica vestía su túnica que la cubría completamente.

- Pero… - voltea a ver a su madrastra y ésta le dedica una sonrisa – no quería que me vieras pues suelen decir que soy una abominación.

Así, ella se liberó de la túnica quedando en un bello vestido blanco de tirantes, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo es igual a la Hell que todos conocemos y la otra era una parte muerta y sin vida que da muchas tristeza.

Sigyn se le acercó.

- Eres una joven muy bella justo como tu padre me lo ha dicho – abrazándola.

- Gracias.

En eso Loki interrumpe.

- Sigyn, también es hora que veas a mis otros hijos, Jormungand y Fenrir – presentándolos respectivamente.

- Jormungand, eres tan grande como cuentan.

- Gracias por siempre visitarme y darme aquellos regalos, fueron las cosas que siempre quise y agradezco también que hayas superado tu pavor a las serpientes por mí.

- Una cosa es una serpiente y otra eres tú, Jormungand, serpiente del Midgard.

Si, esa era un de las razones por la que Loki no se la había presentado, ella siempre tuvo miedo a los reptiles, en especial las serpientes.

- Fenrir, yo… - dijo la Diosa para el otro hijo de su amado.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó - … - guardó un poco de silencio antes de hablar – gracias por cuidar de mi padre y hermanos – y se dio media vuelta para acurrucarse junto al Dios del Caos.

- Fenrir… - fue lo último que susurro Sigyn.

Todos estaban consientes de que esa era la forma del lobo para demostrar su cariño a otros que no sean su familia, él siempre será orgulloso.

Los cinco conversaron para ponerse al tanto de todo. Una vez que Sigyn durmió, Loki habló seriamente con sus hijos respecto a lo que harían. Todos ellos estaban sentidos por lo que optaron por la guerra, se prepararían para enfrentarse a los Dioses.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó la noche previa a la batalla.

En la habitación de Sigyn y Loki.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Sigyn?

- Acabo de hablar con tus hijos.

- _**Nuestros**_ hijos – recalcó, cosa que hizo sentir bien a la mujer.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Sigyn recargada en la cabecera de la cama y Loki descansó su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella.

- ¿De verdad tienen que luchar?

- Si, nuestras diferencias ya no pueden ser solucionadas. Odín está furioso al igual que yo.

- En ese caso – acariciando el cabello de su amado – será mejor que descanses, duerme para que mañana tengas todas tus fuerzas.

- No, ya he descansado suficiente, yo ya no puedo dormir hasta que termine la batalla.

Se produjo un silencio.

- Y dime – dijo ella – mientras dormías, ¿soñabas conmigo? – ante la pregunta Loki rió por lo bajo.

- Algo así.

- ¿Algo así?

- Digamos que desde que me casé contigo mi vida a dado un nuevo giro. Nunca pensé que encontraría la completa felicidad a tu lado y siempre estarás junto a mí.

- Loki, yo tampoco pensé que te llegaría a amar pero ahora… nunca me abandones.

- No lo haré.

Y ambos descansaron juntos olvidando sólo por esa noche todos aquellos problemas.

_El caos llegó a los Dioses provocando la tristeza e ira del rey de ellos_

_Dieron castigo al responsable pero también a la luz de la oscuridad_

_Al tratar de subyugar a aquello que es incontrolable habrán de desatar su fuerza caótica_

_**Ya no hay vuelta atrás el Ragnarok comenzará**_

**----- ----- ----- -----**

**Hola Lectores:**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, La verdad es que me gustó mucho la historia de Matantei Loki Raganarok (en especial el manga) pero nunca me ha gustado que modifiquen de una forma tan abierta la mitología por lo que se me ocurrió esta historia donde las interconecto.**

**Me agradó mucho el Mayura & Loki pero siempre he apoyado el último matrimonio de él (Sigyn). Así que se me ocurrió que Mayura en realidad sea Sigyn y así se cumplen mis expectativas.**

**Gracias por haber leído este fanfic.**

**Gracias.**

**Leona Orochi.**


End file.
